


HKTM Tracklist

by HopeStoryteller



Series: Hollow Knight: The Musical [1]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, I miss theater, I wrote lyrics for HK songs because... idk, literally just a musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeStoryteller/pseuds/HopeStoryteller
Summary: I'm writing lyrics for Hollow Knight songs. Here's the full tracklist, because IknowI won't be doing these in order. Also anything in this is very much subject to change until I actually, you know, do the songs in the Other Work in this series. Do not expect frequent or consistent updates.
Series: Hollow Knight: The Musical [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115135
Kudos: 20





	HKTM Tracklist

**ACT I**

  1. Overture 
    * OST: [Enter Hallownest](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eqispO2Bi2k)
    * Company
  2. Elderbug's Lament 
    * OST: [Dirtmouth](https://youtu.be/MyZylLMiFeY)
    * Elderbug
  3. The Crossroads 
    * OST: [Crossroads](https://youtu.be/O8j9KonopMc)
    * Quirrel, Cornifer, Hollow Knight
  4. Reflection 
    * OST: [Reflection](https://youtu.be/b3ttpyZPo7k)
    * The Stag
  5. False Knight 
    * OST: [False Knight](https://youtu.be/oSvd8uS_XAc)
    * False Knight
  6. Greenpath 
    * OST: [Greenpath](https://youtu.be/ABXga9y0B3I)
    * Cornifer, Unn(?), Hornet, Mosskin
  7. Hornet 
    * OST: [Hornet](https://youtu.be/cfTLvQ9TZhg)
    * Hornet
  8. Fungal Wastes 
    * OST: [Fungal Wastes](https://youtu.be/8q4LZx08FlQ)
    * Cornifer, Hornet, Mantises
  9. Mantis Lords 
    * OST: [Mantis Lords](https://youtu.be/EbDkU65pJNQ)
    * Mantis Lords and Mantises
  10. City of Tears 
    * OST: [City of Tears](https://youtu.be/1unm0LS10ao)
    * Quirrel, Cornifer, Hornet, Marissa(?)
  11. Soul Sanctum 
    * OST: [Soul Sanctum](https://youtu.be/JqSSzXCy4f0)
    * Soul Master and Soul Scholars
  12. Dung Defender 
    * OST: [Dung Defender](https://youtu.be/pQkajyGKvUU)
    * Dung Defender
  13. The Dreamers 
    * OST: [Dream](https://youtu.be/eeaGH-FeeI0)
    * Lurien, Monomon, Herrah, Seer
  14. Resting Grounds 
    * OST: [Resting Grounds](https://youtu.be/5rwagL7Yrxo)
    * Seer
  15. Kingdom’s Edge 
    * OST: [Kingdom's Edge](https://youtu.be/SS_7IQ_UshA)
    * Tiso, Cornifer, Hornet
  16. Hornet (Reprise) 
    * OST: [Hornet](https://youtu.be/cfTLvQ9TZhg)
    * Hornet
  17. Colosseum of Fools 
    * OST: [Colosseum Intensity 1-6](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xJALxMw6nQ0)
    * Tiso, Brooding Mawlek, Fools
  18. Crystal Peak 
    * OST: [Crystal Peak](https://youtu.be/ziG-p9bpIro)
    * Myla, Radiance
  19. Watcher Knights 
    * OST: [False Knight](https://youtu.be/oSvd8uS_XAc)
    * Lurien and Watcher Knights
  20. The Watcher 
    * OST: [Dreamers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tFRd79Ukb8)
    * Lurien, Radiance
  21. Teacher's Archives  

    * OST: [Fog Canyon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xVYLX4gt_cY)
    * Quirrel, Monomon
  22. The Teacher 
    * OST: [Dreamers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tFRd79Ukb8)
    * Monomon, Radiance
  23. Blue Lake (Resting Grounds Reprise) 
    * OST: [Resting Grounds](https://youtu.be/5rwagL7Yrxo)
    * Quirrel
  24. Nosk 
    * OST: [Nosk](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OWzmmCBTJZ0)
    * Nosk, Hornet
  25. The Beast 
    * OST: [Dreamers](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4tFRd79Ukb8)
    * Herrah, Radiance
  26. Queen’s Gardens 
    * OST: [Queen's Gardens](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oIIuwtDL_ok)
    * Traitor Lord, Unn, White Lady, Traitor Mantises, Mosskin
  27. Traitor Lord 
    * OST: [Mantis Lords](https://youtu.be/EbDkU65pJNQ)
    * Traitor Lord, Cloth, Traitor Mantises
  28. The White Lady 
    * OST: [The White Lady](https://youtu.be/6Ca46SMnzjY)
    * White Lady
  29. White Palace 
    * OST: [White Palace](https://youtu.be/EfK53VTQ6o4)
    * Pale King, Hollow Knight, Royal Retainers
  30. Broken Wanderer 
    * OST: [Broken Wanderer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQgOGKHzFIc)
    * Broken Vessel
  31. The Abyss 
    * OST: [Sealed Vessel (final parts)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I22xQ6nqfHQ&feature=youtu.be)
    * Hollow Knight, Pale King, Siblings
  32. Sealed Vessel 
    * OST: [Sealed Vessel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLtCCfHYNiM)
    * Hollow Knight, Radiance, Hornet
  33. Radiance 
    * OST: [Radiance](https://youtu.be/T57IQBw9PGU)
    * Radiance, Ghost, Hollow Knight(?)



**ACT II**

  1. Shade Song 
    * OST: [Shade Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fyUdw8KjxSI)
    * Ghost
  2. Hive Knight 
    * OST: [Hive Knight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RVyJmhiJjA8)
    * Hive Knight, Vespa, Bees
  3. Truth, Beauty, and Hatred 
    * OST: [Truth, Beauty, and Hatred](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DayjA0isJLs)
    * Zote, Bretta, Ghost
  4. Dirtmouth 
    * OST: [Dirtmouth](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MyZylLMiFeY)
    * Elderbug, Bretta, Cornifer, Iselda, Sly
  5. Troupe Master Grimm 
    * OST: [The Grimm Troupe](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qmsjvBivRkU)
    * Grimm, Brumm, Divine, Troupe Members
  6. Nightmare King Grimm 
    * OST: [Nightmare King](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mq8E_1LkoAc)
    * Grimm and Ghost
  7. White Defender 
    * OST: [White Defender](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EVuSps67I9w)
    * Ogrim, Isma, Dryya, Ze’mer, Hegemol, Pale King
  8. Godhome 
    * OST: [Godhome](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NTDpg_N6WRI)
    * Godseeker and Godseekers
  9. Daughter of Hallownest 
    * OST: [Daughter of Hallownest](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o5_nMrARi-k)
    * Hornet and Ghost
  10. Gods and Glory 
    * OST: [Gods and Glory](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UjBTtNU27Ec)
    * Godseeker and Godseekers
  11. Sisters of Battle 
    * OST: [Sisters of Battle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4yxgEsS8ogM)
    * Mantis Lords
  12. Furious Gods 
    * OST: [Furious Gods](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ut_RjDGUJoY)
    * Godseeker and Godseekers
  13. Pure Vessel 
    * OST: [Pure Vessel](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=35pUQDrKy5A)
    * Hollow Knight and Ghost
  14. Radiance (Reprise) 
    * OST: [Radiance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T57IQBw9PGU)
    * Radiance and Ghost
  15. The Lord of Shades 
    * OST: [Shade Theme](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fyUdw8KjxSI)
    * Ghost, Godseeker



**Author's Note:**

> .....I am just now realizing how deep of shit I have gotten myself into.
> 
> eh, this is fun, I'll probably still finish this before Silksong comes out no matter how little I work on it let's be honest


End file.
